


Thessian Samhain

by Desert Sunrise (sniderde92)



Series: Chronicles of Samantha Shepard [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniderde92/pseuds/Desert%20Sunrise
Summary: Happy Halloween!  A small jump to the future... this little bit jumped into my head and I simply had to get it 'on paper.'  Samhain is the festival of the dead; a festival of remembrance and honoring of dear departed friends and relations.  It is celebrated between the sundowns of October 31 and November 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Grá mo chroí -_ love of my heart (Gaelic)
> 
>  _I_ _onúin Álainn_ _-_ beautiful beloved (Gaelic)
> 
>  _Siame_ \- "one who is all", a loved one cherished above all others (Thessian)
> 
>  _Tá tú álainn sin_ \- You are so beautiful (Gaelic)

**2188 - T'Soni Country Estate, Samhain Morning**

Shepard slipped out of bed quietly, so as to not disturb the sleeping blue beauty beside her, still marveling at the fact they were actually married and bonded.  There had been many periods of time over the last five years she had been sure days like today would never have the chance to exist.  She absentmindedly spun her bonding bracelet around her wrist as she gazed in wonder at the face of her beloved; smiling softly, she was unable to resist a gentle trace with her finger down the side of Liara's face before walking to the closet to throw on a pair of sweats so she could head downstairs to get a cup of coffee.

The kitchen was already bustling with activity when Shepard walked in.  Lyessa was directing the staff and several of the commandos were passing in and out of the dining area, either on their way to dinner after a night shift or finishing up breakfast to start their day.  Shepard waved or nodded to each as they passed with an answering smile or word of welcome to the new day.  Lyessa had obviously noted her entrance; when Shepard approached, she turned to the Captain of the T'Soni Guard and gave her a quick hug before reaching back and offering her a steaming mug of Terran coffee.

"Ah, Lys.  You spoil me."  Shepard took a sip and beamed at the house steward as she continued, "Thank you.  Please, don't ever stop.  I love it."

"Of course you do."  Lyessa laughed softly.  "You are our captain and our champion, Shepard, not to mention the light of Lady Liara's life.  You are family and will always be welcomed in such a manner; I hope you never tire of it."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we."  Shepard's smile faded as she turned to the day's business.  "Has my shopping order arrived from Earth?"

Lyessa nodded.  "Of course, Captain.  I had it placed in your office.  If you require any assistance, please let me know, though this... _Samhain_... is a holiday unfamiliar to me, I am willing to help in any way I am able."

"Thanks, Lys.  I'll call if I need to but the holiday doesn't actually start until sunset, so I have all day to get ready."

Taking a topped-off cup of coffee and a couple of breakfast rolls with her, Shepard made her way to the office.  Setting the foodstuffs on her desk, Shepard opened the shipping box and began removing the contents, consisting of candles, white sage smudge sticks and harvest wreaths consisting mainly of cornstalks, small gourds and various nuts.  Looking at the relatively small collection of items, Shepard sighed.  The estate was much too large to decorate with such a paltry cache of decorations, but getting even these so close to the end of the war had been difficult.  Most people were still concerned with the basics for survival, not creating decorations for an old, dying religion.

She shrugged off the somber mood threatening to overtake her and made a decision; she would decorate the small sitting room on the upper floor.  It had a fireplace and a window facing the water, so it would provide the perfect quiet retreat for her to celebrate the holiday properly while not forcing her beliefs onto the entire T'Soni household.  With the decision made, she carefully placed the decorations back in the box and relocated everything upstairs.

\-------------------------------

Shepard hummed softly as she decorated; it didn't take her long before the box was empty and the holiday accoutrements were distributed fairly evenly about the room.  She had placed a candle on every horizontal surface, with three left over to spread out across the mantle of the fireplace.  The two outermost of three large, seaside windows held the wreaths, with the remaining two hanging at the entry, one on each of the French doors.  She then placed the smudge pot and white sage sticks on the fireplace hearth, within easy reach to light them in the fire, before examining the room one last time.  Satisfied, she smiled and sat down in a chair by the window, opening her omnitool and beginning to work.

Just before lunchtime, the door opened and Liara strolled in.  "Hungry, Shepard?"

The captain's head snapped up, a welcoming smile coming quickly to her lips as she shut down her omnitool and stood to greet her bondmate.  "Starving.  Are we having breakfast or lunch?"

"Lunch, of course.  It is almost noon!"  Liara laughed softly as she sauntered across the room.  "I was waiting for you downstairs, but finally decided I would starve to death before you decided to show your face again.  Lyessa informed me you came up here shortly before seven...  I couldn't figure out what was taking you so long to decorate.  I didn't realize you were also working."

Liara closed on Samantha, who opened her arms and welcomed the Asari into a warm embrace.  Shepard whispered softly, "Hey, you," followed with a loving kiss.  "I didn't even realize you had gotten up.  I mistakenly assumed after you went downstairs and found out where I was, you would have returned upstairs to find me.  When did you crawl out of the covers?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."  Liara grinned mischievously and ran a soft hand across Shepard's forearm.  "Come.  I have something to show you."

Interest piqued, Shepard raised her left brow.  "What have you been up to this morning, T'Soni?"

Saying nothing, Liara stepped backward and beckoned the captain to follow.  Shepard took a couple of quick steps to catch up, walking at the Asari's side as they moved along the hall and down the steps.  When they neared the bottom, Shepard's feet faltered and she nearly fell off the last step in surprise.  "What in the galaxy have you done, Liara?"

Shepard's gaze darted around the room in amazement; every other window contained what had to be Thessian equivalents of harvest wreaths... and snacks were strategically placed at various locations about the large entry hall.  Liara frowned at her _siame_ 's response, her voice despondent as she replied, "Do you not like it, Samantha?  I tried so hard to get it right!"

Shepard gripped Liara's hand and pulled the Asari into a tight embrace, kissing her cheek before exclaiming, "It's wonderful, Li!  But... honestly... how?"

The frown was replaced by a tentative smile.  "Truly, Shepard?  It's alright?"

"It's not simply alright... honestly, it's absolutely wonderful!"  Shepard's eyes continued to survey the house as she started walking around, moving quickly from room to room and taking it all in.  Her glee became infectious and soon Liara was giggling.  Every room they entered held another surprise for her and Shepard was ecstatic.  She finally stopped and turned back to Liara, gently palming her blue cheeks and pulling the Asari into a soft and slow kiss.  Liara's eyes were closed by the time Sam finally broke away and whispered lovingly, "You are the most amazing being in the galaxy, Liara T'Soni.  The gods _truly_ blessed me when they dropped you into my life."

Liara released a contented sigh and blinked her eyes open until she was able to focus on the face before her.  "It is I who is blessed, Samantha... and a little bit of research combined with a very long chat with your mother was a small enough price to pay to see you so happy."

"My mother?"  Sam's smile widened as she realized what Liara had done.  "And I imagine Aunt Karin contributed too, didn't she?"  Her answer was another dazzling smile and Shepard couldn't help but place another quick kiss on warm, welcoming lips.  " _Tá tú álainn sin._ "

"Only in your eyes, _Siame_."  Liara reached out and took Shepard's hand.  "Come.  The commandos want to see you today.  You are part of a larger family and they helped me make the decorations; many are curious about the new traditions coming to House T'Soni."

\-------------------------------

Shepard spent as much time with the commandos as they needed to answer all their questions about the holiday of Samhain.  Unsurprisingly, the part of the celebration that interested them most was the honoring of the dead, as so many of the house had been lost over the course of the last five years with the prolonged battle with the Reapers... many before they even recognized the evil force that was working against them.

Later that night, the entire household convened at the large fireplace in the central gathering hall.  Shepard spoke a brief blessing and placed a plate full of food upon the sill of an open window 'for the ancestors.'  In that public gathering, Shepard spoke of her father, Liara of her mother... and there were no commandos untouched by the experience.  The mood was somber as every single person present spoke of their loved ones lost before or during the war; each name spoken aloud as pictures and stories were shown and shared.  When the ceremony was finally at its end, Shepard cast the plated food out the window for those spirits who still lingered, then sealed the window against the night. 

She and Liara quietly retired upstairs; Liara turned toward the bedroom, but Shepard used their clasped hands to lead her to the private sitting room.  Liara said nothing, trusting Shepard would reveal her purpose when the time came.  Silently, Shepard directed Liara to sit in one of the two chairs closest to the fireplace as she went to her desk and withdrew a book.  When she returned, Liara instantly recognized it and reached over quickly to grasp her bondmate's forearm.  "Samantha?  Why would you bring that out now?  I thought you were done with that journal!"

Shepard smiled indulgently and knelt before the fire, opening the journal to the back... and to the list of names that had tormented her for so long.  Liara had slipped to the floor along with her and sat at her side in silence, chills running up her spine as Shepard read every name aloud, thanking each of them in turn for something they had taught or shown her during their friendship.  Once the list was read in full, Liara jumped as Shepard suddenly ripped the pages from the journal and cast them into the burning fireplace.  "Oh little flame that burns so bright, be a beacon on this night.  And with your light please bring them peace, that they may rest and sleep with ease."

Liara took a slow deep breath to get over her surprise and gently squeezed Shepard's arm.  She whispered quietly into the sudden silence, disturbed only by the crackling fire.  "And I pray that you may finally rest and sleep with that same ease, Samantha...  That you are no longer haunted by events beyond your control."

"My war is finally over, _I_ _onúin Álainn_.  I honestly believe that I am ready to let them go."  She stood up slowly, drawing Liara along with her.  "Come, _grá mo chroí_.  It's time for bed."

**Author's Note:**

> The prayer for the dead was a greatly abridged version offered by GAIA on their webpage for modern paganism. It is part of 13 rituals offered for public use.


End file.
